


The Library

by MistBorn_SprenDeath



Series: Voltron/OC/Reader [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura Is Space Mom, Fluff, Shiro has nightmares, Shiro isn't Space Dad, Shiro just needs a Hug, crying Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/pseuds/MistBorn_SprenDeath
Summary: At some point, each paladin had ended up in the castle library. And each time, Allura is there to help her paladins. (It's really just fluffy meetings in the library and then a sad Shiro in the library)





	The Library

\- - Pidge - -

"Why are you here in the LIBRARY of all places, Pidge?!" Absurd reasons as to why she was here popped into her mind so quickly that the only sound that came out of her mouth was a dull, “Uh…” Allura laughed, going from stern and furious to teasing and light. “I’m just teasing, Pidge. You are always welcome to explore the library. Is there any sort of books you were looking for in particular?” Pidge flushed, looking down at the ground for a moment. “O-Oh. Erm, I was just wanting to look at your engineering section. I want to learn some of the functions of the castle so that I can help you and Coran out more.”

Allura beamed at her. "That's so kind of you, Pidge!" Leading the way down several isles of books, the princess smiled at the green paladin. They didn't get to spend much time together. "These next twelve rows are solely about Voltron. The next five are about general mechanics. And the two after that have the condensed version of the castle's manuals." The light in the younger girl's eyes seemed blinding for a moment. "If you ever want to spend some _girl time_  in the altean section, feel free to come and find me. I assure you, it will be fun."

 

\- - Lance - -

An alien calendar was held limply in his hands and Lance moved to quickly stuff it between two random books. “A-Allura! H-Hi! Wh-what are you d-doing here?! D-Did you kn-know that your castle has a l-library?!” Laughing nervously, the blue paladin shuffled back and forth anxiously. Allura laughed softly at his antics, but was becoming more concerned for Lance’s homesickness. “Yes I did, Lance. I grew up in this castle. Often times, when I wasn’t required to be anywhere, I would often come here to read.” Allura picked a large book off the shelf. “This is one that you might enjoy.”

Curious but cautious, Lance took the metal bound book and opened it. A blank screen blinked on, and the most peculiar thing happened. The book scanned Lance and then beeped. “Origin Planet . . . Earth ; Location . . . Cuba.” A digital clock appeared in the top left corner and a weather report column scrolled underneath it. In the remaining space, an image peered back at him. “Thank you, Allura.” It was a picture his mom had posted online from their family reunion. "You're welcome, Lance."

 

\- - Keith - -

Wacky images popped across a strange glass screen inside of a book’s wooden cover. Keith could almost decipher what they were supposed to be, or suppose to mean, but they zoomed by too quickly for him to understand. “Those are Galran characters.” Jumping, Keith spun to point his knife at the princess. “Oh. Allura. Sorry, you surprised me.” She laughed, “Don’t worry about it.” Shaking the book slightly, Keith turned to the altean. “Where’s the slow button on this thing?”

Pressing a finger to one of the zooming characters, Allura unlocked the lock screen. “There isn’t one. But you have to open it before you can learn anything.” Laughing lightly as Keith blushed, the princess tapped on the screen a few more times. "I believe it is now set to teach English speakers _Galra._ If you ever need help, feel free to come find me." The underlying message was received. _I'm not just talking about the book._

 

\- - Hunk - -

“Lettuce. No? How about spinach?” Hunk muttered to himself as he flipped through what looked like a cookbook. “Hey, Hunk. How are you enjoying that book about altean plants?” Looking up, Hunk saw Allura smiling. “Altean...plants?” Hunk looked crestfallen. He had spent hours looking through the many shelves, scanning through an alien language, trying to find something familiar. Quickly trying to cheer Hunk up, Allura grabbed his hand. “Were you looking for books about cooking? They’re all right here.”

Leading the yellow paladin to an entire bookcase, something akin to excitement filled Hunk’s eyes. “This entire bookshelf is dedicated to cooking?!” It was as like Hunk had found a chocolate bar again. In less than a tick, Hunk was all over. Opening a book, squealing and then putting it in a stack. It reminded Allura of her smaller cousins when they would come and interrupt her studies. Soon enough, Hunk had three large stacks of books that he was going to tote away to the kitchen or his room. As the yellow paladin scurried out of the room to find something to help carry all of the books, a sick feeling of nostalgia washed over Allura. Her family was gone. _This is my **new**  family. I will not let them slip out of my fingers. Not this time._

 

\- - Shiro - -

Vast shelves surrounded him on every side and Shiro no longer knew how to get out. It had started innocently enough, exploring the castle after he couldn't go back to sleep. His nightmares seemed to be becoming more and more vivid lately. Tonight's dream, however, left him more shaken then all of the others. The only problem was, he couldn't remember why or what it was about. This was what seemed to make the dream's effects even worse than normal. The different binding of books that reached higher than he would be able to reach started to flash galra purple. The metal labels glowing yellow. The carpet under his feet felt too much like fur. Why was the air so cold? Scars all over his body seemed to begin burning, pulsing.

Shiro didn't realize he was having a panic attack until he saw the princess several meters away. Far enough away that he couldn't hurt her. Her lips were moving, and she seemed to be calling his name. "Shiro! Shiro! Calm down! It's ok! Breathe!" Not being able to hear her, Shiro's panic sent him to his knees. Chest heaving too quickly, he couldn't _breathe._ "SHIRO!" His head snapped up, and Allura felt a sudden panic for the human's neck. Picking a book up from the nearest shelf she opened the book and began reading, it was the only thing she could think to do. "The shouts from the arena were deafening." That one wasn't helpful  _at all_! She quickly picked up another book.

"The stars seemed to sparkle with a joyful mirth." Shiro forced himself to focus on Allura's voice, screwing his eyes shut as if it would allow him to escape reality and see the story the book was trying to paint. "He had always dreamed of traveling in the stars, just like his father did." Shiro felt like he was suffocating, not able to get enough air. Even if the opposite was true logically, his chest felt like it couldn't get air. "None of the stars made the constellations he was familiar with danced in the sky, but they all seemed to paint a pathway." Forcing himself to breathe out air in time with the sentences, Shiro curled in on himself. "A pathway to where? He didn't know." Why was Allura still here? 

"But he did know that _Keith_ and the rest of his friends would be with him the whole journey through." Allura replaced  _John_ 's name with  _Keith_ but didn't stop. Not when Shiro was still shaking and seemed to have a hard time breathing. "A dazzling comet shot across the viewing deck's view and _Shiro_  closed his eyes for a moment." Replacing the character's name again, Allura glanced back at Shiro. He had stiffened when she had said his name. No longer looking at the book, she gazed at the trembling leader. " _He made a wish. That's what you always do when you see a comet._ "

Shiro felt tears coming to his eyes, the panic still hitting him at full force, but the air seemed accessible again. " _What did Shiro wish for?_ " Sensing the shift in his panic, Allura carefully approached him. " _What is the one thing you want, Shiro?_ " A sob escaped the black paladin and the princess reached out to touch his arm before pulling him into a hug. "Home."


End file.
